Zutara
by Megara111
Summary: A story of how things should have gone. Quite a typical Zutara story, lots of fluff. Rated M to be safe for later.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought you had changed!" shouted Katara as she swung her water whips against Zuko's fire.  
"I have changed", Zuko replied darkly, attacking her with an outburst of searing flame.  
The fight was fierce, flame on water, steam hissing from where they met. They seemed evenly matched.  
Aang and Azula battled with an equal ferocity across the river. Aang was soon knocked into the air and slammed into the rocky wall of the cavern.

Katara tried to hold off both Azula and Zuko. But it was too much and she too was knocked hard into the jagged rock. Her tunic tore in places and blood began to seep through. She felt her ribs give a little as adrenaline coursed through her veins, masking the pain. Her hair unravelled and she lay on the ground, perfectly still .

Aang tore through the air in rage, propelling himself forward with earth bending towards zuko and azula.  
Then he struck the ground again. They were surrounded by Dai Li agents. Katara lifted herself up, gathering a host of tentacles towards her, fighting on.

Aang knew, he knew it was hopeless. Inwardly apologising to Katara, to his first love, he bent a small earth cave around himself and entered the avatar state. Letting go of his last earthly attachment, he entered the void. Connecting with his avatar spirit at will.

Aang rose, a beam of power emanating around him.  
And then he was twisting, writhing in pain, still airborne. And azula stood, fingers smoking, a triumphant smile on her face.  
Tears poured from kataras crystal blue eyes. She gritted her teeth and gathered every bit of water around her, rising on a powerful wave, sweeping everyone underwater as she sped towards Aang, catching him.  
He was still alive. But only just.  
Then Iroh appeared. Shouting at her to get out of there he defended the wounded pair.

Katara dragged Aang towards the waterfall, gathering a spout around them she lifted them to the surface.  
She pulled Aang towards Appa. Sokka started shouting incoherently, almost throwing the earth king into the saddle in his attempt to hurry. Katara laid aang to the ground, whipping out her amulet of spirit water and praying to the ocean and the moon that this would work.

The glow subsided as the healing water sunk into aangs wound. He gave a slight smile as his eyes opened before skipping away into unconsciousness. He would live.

"Come on Katara! Pass him to me", shouted Sokka. Katara carefully pushed aang up towards Sokka, Appa obligingly kneeling down towards them.

Katara attempted to spring up behind him, but a rock encased her foot, pinning her where she was.

Dai Li agents advanced. Multiplying with every second.

"Just go! It's too late! Go!" Katara yelled. The Dai Li began shooting piercing bullets of rock and earth at the bison, Toph desperately trying to deter them.

"No I won't leave you!" Sokka said, making as if to jump down

"Appa yip yip!" shouted Katara.

Appa leapt into the air, the Earth King and Toph grabbing Sokka to hold him back from jumping off. Sokka stared, arm outstretched, as he watched his little sister be taken by the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imprisoned**

Katara was thrown unceremoniously onto the hard stone floor of her cell. The walls and air were hot and dry, not a drop of moisture to be found.  
Her bruises and scratches pained her to lie down and her ribs felt sickeningly soft in one place. It was excruciating to breathe .  
So she just lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness. Vaguely aware of steel boots marching along her corridor.

Hours or days later, she wasn't sure which, a guard brought rice. No water. She dragged herself over to the rice and ate what she could. Her mouth felt dry and her throat pained her.  
Guards did eventually bring water, but by then she was too weak with thirst to do anything but gulp it down. It took two of them to support her and get her to drink.  
Days later katara found herself being stripped to the waist by a female guard, who methodically felt her ribs. She cried out in pain. The guard proceeded to tightly bind her about her sides.

"Nothing is punctured, you aren't coughing up any blood. Best we can do is bind it up and hope it heals", the guard said monotonously. "The princess wants you fit to travel".

"Travel where?" katara whispered hoarsely. The guard roughly retied her tunic.

"The fire nation".

Katara closed her eyes, in pain and fear. To the fire nation. The heart of the enemy.

 **The Ship**

Zuko stepped onto the steel gangway, he was going home. Three long years. He would finally have a family again, a place, a future. His father would accept him back as his heir, or would he? After all it was Azula who shot the Avatar, not him, and they had not seen the Avatar die. And they didn't need to. It was lightening, there was no chance of surviving a shot like that.  
He sighed and followed his sister onto the ship. Mai and Ty Lee flanked her like bodyguards, or rather like her entourage. Mai kept giving him sidelong glances, on meeting his gaze she smiled ever so slightly and turned away.

She is beautiful. Refined and polished. The perfect Fire Nation noble - thought Zuko, remembering the teasing they'd gotten as children.

Zuko found himself remembering his cousin Lu Ten, his childhood idol, and then his uncle Iroh. His uncle who had sheltered him and treated him as a son all those years. His uncle who had judged him for choosing his nation and family over a boy he didn't know.

He brought his imprisonment upon himself. He chose the wrong side, threw away his whole family.

Iroh and the other prisoners were to be transported separately, under a heavier guard, at a later time. To be held in the Fire Nation.

 _Other prisoners...Katara._

He knew her name only from the brief interactions, mostly fights, they'd had over the past few months.

 _She really cared, wanted to help me. She was willing to trust and forget all I had done to her. A trust I broke..._

Zuko remembered about touch of her soft hand on his face, comforting him, offering him forgiveness and acceptance.

 _If there's one thing I do regret, its that she did not get away..._

He pinched the bridge of his nose, making his excuses to the trio as he walked towards his quarters. He turned a corner down the passage, the archway leading to the stairs going down into the hold was occupied by third guards. They were carrying something blue between them. A slim, tanned arm slipped into his sight.

Zuko gave a start, and then swiftly moved forward.

"Why is this prisoner not with the other fleet as was arranged?" He asked in his best voice of command.

"Your sister the Princess ordered she be brought on the first ship so that she might be submitted for questioning as soon as we reach the Capital, your Highness," said the unburdened guard, giving a slight bow.

Zuko took a good look at the girl. Her hair was unbound, tangling in places as it fell half over her face. She was thinner than when he had last seen her a week past and her lips were dry, cracked and splitting. Her eyes fluttered feverishly and she mumbled incoherently.

"Bring her to my quarters. I wish to question her myself," Zuko ordered.

"But Prince Zuko, your sister..."

"Will have her chance to interrogate the prisoner in the Capital, now stop questioning me and do as you are ordered!" Zuko said, his voice raising ever so slightly.

The guard bowed and directed his subordinated. On arriving to Zuko's room they quickly set Katara into a chair. She paled and slumped into it, looking small and fragile. The guards hurriedly bowed their way out, shutting the door.

As soon as they were gone Zuko drew the latch behind them. He swiftly strode over to Katara and bent down to pick her up, gathering her up into his arms. She whimpered slightly as he held her, he felt the slight bagginess of tight bandages under her thin tunic. He laid her down on his bed and picked up the pitcher of water from his bedside table. Pouring a little into a goblet he lifted her head to meet the goblet, using his forefinger to part her lips slightly and pour a little water into them. She drank slowly at first, but then lifted her hand to the glass and gulped down the rest quickly.

"Easy, easy. You'll make yourself sick", Zuko said to her softly, lowering her pack to the pillow. Her tunic had fallen loose, opening slightly. She was still perfectly modest in her layers of white underwraps, but he still saw the tightly bound ribs. The  
bandages did not cover everything, he still saw thick back and blue bruises protruding out from them. Her face too, had a slight shadow of bruising on one side and had scratches still healing. His throat constricted.

 _Did I do this?_

She was still a girl, a master waterbender maybe, but still just a girl caught on the losing side of a war.

 _A beautiful girl_ \- Zuko thought in spite of himself. He shook his head and sat in his chair, settling in for a long, uncomfortable night.

He woke in the dark with a start at a loud clanging. He heard her soft groans and quickly lit  
a candle. Katara had fitfully rolled off the bed and was now curled into a fragile ball on the ground.

Zuko sighed and strode over, lifting her gently back onto he bed. Her eyes opened in awareness for the first time since he'd seen her. "Zuko?" she murmured questioningly.

"Go back to sleep Katara, you're safe." He said softly.  
 _Why did I promise her that? She is not safe anywhere near Azula._

The next morning Zuko left the room to attend breakfast and get some air above decks, putting up appearances for Azula. He rather hoped she wouldn't know of him keeping Katara in his quarters and assume that he was sympathetic to the Avatar.

He returned after to find Katara doubled over, bracing herself against the wall with one arm, grimacing in pain.

"Katara get back into the bed, you're still hurt."

"I just want to get out of here!" She said with force, eyes tearing.

"You are prisoner of the Fire Nation, too valuable to let go." He walked over to her and tried to guide her back to the  
bed. She weakly shoved him away, stumbling a little before swaying to an unsteady halt a few steps away.

"This is wrong and you know it!" She said, anger rising behind her eyes.

"Please sit down, you're injured."

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you or do what you say!" She shouted. The ship rocked ever so slightly as her voice rose and fell.

"Katara I will throw you back into a cell if you don't keep quiet. My sister will not be as patient as I am." Zuko said, raising his hands to show he meant no harm but was serious about what he said.

"Why do you care what happens to me!? You've already taken everything!" The ship swayed a little more now. Zuko stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around the tops of her arms. She pushed weakly against his chest, trying to get him away.

"Let me go!" she protested.

Zuko ignored her, pulling her back towards the bed. He was perhaps a little too rough as she yelped when he half threw her down.

"Don't move", he said shortly, walking out he door and locking it behind him. He returned quickly with a bowl of fresh water.

Katara felt it as soon as he entered the cabin. Her eyes darted from the water to Zuko.

"Don't even think about it," he said. "This is for your injuries, and I'll be right here when you use it so don't try anything. There's a ship-full of guards around you, not to mention my sister."

He handed her the bowl and stood facing her, arms crossed.

She set the bowl down on the bed, looking up at Zuko. "Um..could you maybe turn around?" She asked tentatively, embarrassed even.

"Sorry no, I'm already taking a risk giving you the water," Zuko said emotionlessly, "Don't worry about your modesty, it's not as though I'd be interested."

Katara scowled and stood, her back to the arrogant prince. She untied her blue tunic, shrugging out of it quickly, wincing at the movement. The tunic slid down her shoulders, she bit her lip and extended her arm, trying to get it off without twisting too much. Then she felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder while the other pulled at her sleeve, freeing her from the tunic. As soon as they had come they disappeared.

She continued without comment, more than a little perplexed at this small kindness. Katara picked up the bowl, and sat on the bed, ignoring Zuko's gaze, thankful for her modest underwraps. She began unwinding the bandages.

He hid his horror well. Her otherwise unmarred tanned flesh was mottled with black and blue bruises and half-healed cuts. Her arms too bore evidence of losing the battle.

Katara bent the water into a glove and focussed on the flow of her chi, manipulating it, causing the water to glow blue and hum slightly. Zuko watched dumbstruck as she lifted the water to her side and closed her eyes. Most of it sank in, working to repair the internal damage to her ribs. Her bruises slowly faded. She exhaled in relief, a tear falling from one eye. She wiped it away quickly.  
Next she mended her face and arms, healing bruises and torn muscles.

 _As good as new_ \- she thought drily.

"Why are you helping me? Why do you care if I'm sick or injured?" she asked quietly, standing to put her tunic back on.

Zuko sat in his chair, bending slightly to pull off his steel toed boots. "You tried to help me, more than once, even when we were enemies. This makes us even."

 _No it doesn't_ \- thought Katara, _I may have tried but he didn't let me..._

"I'll take you back tonight. If Azula finds you here...well you might not be around for very long anyway. Right now I'll send for some food for us, Azula shouldn't think it odd for me to eat separately from her." Zuko opened the door and yelled at a passing servant to bring lunch.

He sat back in his chair and began reading a scroll taken from his bedside drawer. Katara sat back against the wall, watching him warily as she re-braided her hair.

They ate in silence. Blue eyes occasionally flickering up to Zuko's face. He never looked at her, seem decidedly disinterested in conversation of any sort.

The light slowly faded, Zuko flicked two fingers sharply, lighting a candle. Katara sat on the bed, watching the sun fall over the endless expanse of sea beyond the porthole.

"Come", Zuko ordered. Katara turned and saw him standing in his cloak, holding a candle in one hand. He strode forward and wrapped his fingers around Katara's upper arm none too gently.

"I can walk just fine by myself thanks", she snapped, wrenching back slightly, aggravated at being controlled.

He looked at her hard for a moment, then slowly released her. He stepped behind her, "Move".  
They walked down the darkened passage in silence.  
Katara felt a wisp of fresh air as they passed an archway and stairs. And that was it. She lost her head completely, breaking away from Zuko and sprinting up the stairs.

She gasped as she stepped out into the quiet night air, breathing in the fresh smell of the ocean. But before she could lift a finger to summon water to herself Zuko was on her, crushing her in his arms as he slammed into her back, knocking her to the ground.

"N-", she started to scream before he clamped a pale hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" he growled into her ear, hauling her to her feet, twisting her arm tightly behind her back.  
He pulled her back and shoved her down the stairs. She struggled as he half carried her to the brig.  
Zuko pushed her in easily, slamming the bars shut behind her. "That was foolish, I thought you realised that between me and Azula, I am more tolerant. "

Katara rubbed her arm, saying nothing as the prince turned to leave her alone in the cold dark.

"Would you have done any differently?"

He stopped for a moment, one hand on the door, abruptly slamming it behind him.

The clang reverberated through the empty row of cells, empty save for one lonely Water-Tribe girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fire Nation**

Zuko stalked through his chambers, throwing off stiff formal robes and undoing his topknot and crown. It had been more than difficult to be acknowledged again as Prince of the Fire Nation. Before his banishment they'd seen him as the Heir to the throne, a future ruler. Now he was forever marked as the banished prince, rejected by his own father.

He sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. It had been so strange for him to see his father again, the last time his father the Fire Lord had burnt off half of Zuko's face and disowned him.

Yet...through the death of the Avatar he had redeemed himself. Through Azula's lie and his own betrayal of his uncle he had earned back a place and a family. Lies and betrayal. Was it all worth it?

A sharp knock came at the door, it swung open to reveal Azula with a confident smirk on her face. "Hello brother," she said leaning herself against the wall.

"What do you want Azula," Zuko said, standing to face her.

"Want? Oh I don't want anything brother. I just came by to tell you that I'm on my way to question the dead Avatar's little friend, you seem to have quite enjoyed her on the ship so I thought I'd do you the courtesy of letting you know that she won't be of much use when I'm done with her."

Zuko clenched his fists as he watched her walk away. "Wait."

Azula stopped and turned, smiling cynically," Oh Zuzu, have you grown fond of our new pet?"

"No," Zuko said evenly,"It occurred to me on the ship that the peasant may be more inclined to give us information if she thought me to be on her side. I've fought this one before, caught her and tried to get information out of her. Violence will not work."

Azula's grin widened minutely, "Oh I see Zuzu, you want me to hand her over to you?"

"Yes, let her trust me. I will discover all I need from her."

Her eyes were impenetrable, hardened and piercing. "Very well Zuko, but if you don't get results...then it's my turn."

She was lying on the floor of her cell, curled into a ball facing the wall. Her tunic was torn at the shoulder and her braid had come undone again. The guard unlocked the iron gate, sliding it open noisily. Katara sat up on one hand, looking sleepily at the light in the doorway.

"Get up," Zuko said, cloaked and hooded.

Katara stood shakily and stumbled forward. Immediately the guard grabbed her wrists and bound them.

"Shall I escort you my Prince? The girl has not eaten or drank in some time, she's been difficult," he said uncertainly.

"No, that's not necessary." Zuko placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and pushed her forward. As soon as they rounded a corner he rushed to set her on the ground, sitting against the wall.

"Katara are you hurt?" he whispered urgently to her, checking her over quickly. Her pants were ragged and her shoes missing. Her ankles had a burnt hand impressions imprinted into her soft skin.

"I'm ok", she rasped, coughing. "The guards did that after my second escape attempt."

Zuko pursed his lips, golden eyes narrowing. Without another word he picked her up. Surprisingly she didn't protest but seemed to shrink a little in his arms, a fist curled loosely against his chest.

Despite carrying Katara, Zuko's pace quickened as he slipped through the servants' entrance and into the Royal Chambers. He sat her down on his bed, bending slightly to be at her level. Her shoulders stooped forward and she just stared over his shoulder. Zuko absently brushed a lock of hair out of her face, Katara stiffened immediately and swallowed.

He straightened, walking across the room to a wardrobe. He pulled out a shirt, pants and a belt, tossing them to Katara.

"There's a washroom through there. Don't even think about waterbending, you wouldn't even get out of the palace."

She got up, and stumbled forward a few steps. The burns on her ankles were deep, her muscles couldn't support her. Katara fell, kneeling and catching herself with one hand. Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist and grasped her other arm, lifting her up.

"Don't touch me!" She said forcefully, trying to maintain some dignity.

"Unless you can walk by yourself, I'd rather you didn't break your neck falling around my bedroom."

She ground her teeth, allowing him to support her. He ran her a bath, even heating it for her. She sat gingerly on the edge of the tub which sank into the floor seamlessly.

"I know what you're doing Zuko...trying to get me to trust you. Just like in Ba Sing Se, hoping I'll tell you something about the war effort," she spat at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing slightly, "I'm just trying to do the right thing...we'll talk about this later." Zuko walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Katara frowned, stripping off her tunic and pants, but keeping her underwraps on. Zuko was all but a stranger and was in the next room...she wasn't about to expose herself if there was even the slightest chance he might walk in. She soaked herself in the warm water, happy to scrub the dirt of prison off of her skin. Sighing slightly she ran her fingers through her long hair, relishing the feeling of cleanliness. She healed her burns and cuts, repairing all traces of her escape attempts, yet she still felt slightly shaky as healing, while effective, was not magic.

After her bath she bent the water from her body and hair, drying herself off. She deposited the water back into the draining tub and ran her fingers through her hair to comb it. She didn't bother with braiding her hair, instead simply tying her loops back and letting the rest fall past her shoulders.

She ran a sinkful of water and left it there, in case she felt the need to defend herself at some point, from Zuko or from anyone else.

Katara slipped on the shirt Zuko had left for her, rolling up the sleeves several times and wrapping the fabric belt around her waist to keep the shirt from billowing about her. _Red of course_ she thought drily. The pants were too long, not that she cared, and they too had to be rolled up.

Zuko was sitting on the edge of the bed, clad in a simple shirt and loose pants that fell to his knees. Katara had never seen him looking so casual, almost relaxed. She walked over cautiously, stopping a few steps away and crossing her arms.

He looked up, it was hard to ignore how beautiful she was, even in oversized clothes. Her tanned skin was unblemished again, save for some bruises she hadn't bothered to heal. There was a shadow in the shape of fingers around the top of her right arm where Zuko had grabbed her. The belt was bound around her tiny waist, accentuating her curves. Crystal blue eyes stared back at him as he smothered his thoughts.

"Katara, I know you must have a lot of questions, I know how you must feel about me..." Zuko began.

"You think you know how I feel?! You have no idea! You killed my friend!" Katara yelled, careful to put emotion behind

her voice, he had to believe Aang was dead. "You made me believe that there was an actual person in there! But no, I was wrong and now I've lost everything! I can't go home, my life is in danger constantly and I might lose the only family I have left in this war while I'm stuck here!"

"What, you think I don't know what it is to lose everything?!" Zuko stood, throwing his arm out to gesture around him.

Katara looked away, she didn't know quite how to react. Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I can't say I have no regrets. I've done a lot that I wish I could take back. But I wanted to come home, to have a home. Azula and my father...they are my family, we were happy once. It's complicated."

Katara's expression softened just a fraction. "Where do I fit in all of this?"

He turned away slightly, "You are another complication...but you do not deserve a life in a cell without dignity. Even enemies can respect each other."

Katara bit her lip, a habit she had whenever she was in deep thought. "What about in a week? A month? I'm just in a more comfortable prison Zuko. I can't live like this, I'll go mad."

He faced her fully now, "Look, I don't have a plan. Maybe I can get you out of the Fire Nation some how. Maybe not. Nobody knows what will happen. My father may rule the world by tomorrow, then there's no escape for you. He will surely hunt down all members of the war effort. The close friend and water-bending master of the dead Avatar? You wouldn't last 6 months if he thought you were a threat."

"So what, I just bunk with you until the world ends? Won't your sister or the guards suspect that you're helping me?" said Katara.

"Look, its not as though I relish the thought of sharing quarters with a grubby water peasant so don't push me otherwise I'll send you back to the dungeon," Zuko said evenly, gritting his teeth.

"I'll keep you here until my father announces the Fire Nation's total conquest of the Earth Kingdom, then I'll try make a plan to get you out safely...as for my sister, well she'll lose interest in you now that the war is all but over. There's little point in trying to get information out of you about the war effort if there is no war effort...As Crown Prince I could claim you as a slave, a war prize. It's not unusual for nobles to take slaves for...private purposes." Katara's eyes and her heart began to race with panic. "Not that that would be the case here," he finished quickly.

Katara's eyes widened as Zuko stepped towards her and stopped uncomfortably close, Katara shuffled back an inch and looked up to him with a steely glare.

"But you must promise not to try to escape," his eyes bored down into hers.

She kept silent for a moment before replying. "I don't make promises to people I can't trust."

His golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just don't do anything stupid."

With that he turned and walked towards the bed, drawing the cover and settling in. Katara stared at him, he couldn't seriously expect them to share a bed. _Private purposes...oh._ Zuko saw her eyeing him and the bed awkwardly.

"Just go to sleep, its late. Don't flatter yourself, I won't do anything."

Katara pursed her lips and walked towards the bed. _This is the most ridiculous, distasteful and fucking awkward thing I've ever had to do. Why oh why couldn't he have a couch in here._

She lay down on the very edge of the bed, tense a board. The lights flicked off.

"I'm not a naïve little girl Zuko...I know how men are," she said quietly.

"I'm different."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sidenote: Yes I know, terribly fluffy stuff, the first few chapters seem to be setting the scene so just bear with me. Might turn into a rather long story. Hope you like it so far... Please review.**

 **An Uncomfortable Routine**

The next few days passed by without incident. As strange as it was, they had developed a routine. Katara usually woke to find Zuko gone, meals were brought to her by servants, and in the evenings Zuko seemed to make a point of returning as late as possible. They had barely spoken since her first night in his bed.

The days were the worst. Stuck in his huge room with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Katara usually spent her time snooping around, rifling through his desk proved diverting but fruitless. She spent the rest of her time thinking of her brother and Aang. Where they were, if they were ok, if they would still go ahead with their plan for the Day of Black Sun...

Katara had had no intention of staying a meek captive until Zuko decided it was safe to send her home. If he intended on that at all. No... she would wait until the Day of Black Sun and make her move to rejoin the others. They would surely use the eclipse to invade, even without the Earth Kingdom's support it was an opportunity at rescuing her and defeating the Fire Lord.

One evening Zuko returned earlier than usual, his face had a dark cloud over it. He stormed in, throwing his armour off.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked from the bed.

He slammed the door of the bathroom closed.

A few moments later he came out and began pacing. He had just been in the War Council with his father, and they had began to plan the most abhorrent of war crimes. Zuko clenched his hands into fists and the temperature in the room began to rise.

"Look, you don't have to tell me, just don't set fire to the room please."

Zuko stopped and stared at her, seemingly remembering her presence. "Sorry," he said shortly.

After a moment he turned to the cupboard, tugging off his shirt. Katara averted her eyes. _As if the sleeping arrangements aren't humiliating enough, no he haaas to sleep shirtless._

He got into bed next to her, turning over as he usually did.

The light snuffed out and both teenagers drifted into sleep.

Katara woke in the middle of the night. Zuko was mumbling incoherently in his sleep, twitching and shivering slightly. She watched him in the dull light of the half-moon. His fists were clenched tightly, a sheen of sweat visible over his face. The room began to warm up, there was that feel of heavy static which comes before lightning strikes

Alarmed, Katara reached over and touched him lightly on the back. "Arghh!" He yelled and swung his arm over, hitting Katara hard and sending her off the bed with a loud thump. He leapt up, fists ablaze.

The light from his fire cast shadows dancing over the room. He saw her lying winded on the floor and quickly lit a lamp with a flick of his fingers.

"What. Was. That. For." Katara said, wheezing out the words and clutching her midsection.

"You startled me! Why did you wake me?" Zuko said, bending over and pulling her hands away.

"You were having a nightmare! I thought you were about to set me on fire!"

He frowned and softly plucked at her shirt to lift it slightly. She was slightly bruised, but not badly. The impact of falling had just knocked the breath out of her. "You're lucky I didn't char you to bits, waking me like that."

He slipped an arm under her, picking her up. "I can walk Zuko," she said.

Zuko ignored her and set her down on the bed, sitting beside her and staring at his hands. "I'm sorry, bad dream."

"It's...alright..." She said, sitting up a little.

Zuko looked up at her. "It was the day my father gave me my scar."

Neither said anything for a moment.

"It's not something I tell people, look just forget I said anything."

A little bewildered Katara nodded. _His father...no wonder he's as messed up as he is._

He got up and walked back to his side of the bed, settling back in. Katara turned over, closing her eyes.

"Katara?"

"I'm sorry."

"...I know."

The next morning Zuko woke feeling unexpectedly well rested. The sun came softly through the curtains, warming his back. He shifted slightly, tightening his arm around... _around what!?_

Zuko opened his eyes. _Oh no..._ His arm was wrapped around Katara's pliant waist, his head tucked into the crook of her neck. Her hand clasped his, holding it to her chest, snuggling contentedly. She smelt amazing, soft and almost floral. He shook himself mentally. _Stop thinking about how she smells!_

Very, very carefully, Zuko moved back, slipping his hand from hers. She murmured something unintelligible, curling up a little more in response to the loss of warmth.

He tried to dress with as little noise as possible, dropping his headpiece in his haste. Katara's eyes fluttered open and she stretched, yawning. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's sunrise, I train at sunrise. Go back to sleep Katara."

He left the room quickly, Katara easily complying with his request.

Katara sat up from her armchair by the window. Putting down the book she'd been reading. Zuko was back in the middle of the day, holding his arm. He angrily pulled off his armour and shirt, moving his hand from his arm. An angry red welt was wrapped around his muscled bicep. Katara gasped, "Zuko what happened?!"

He walked into the bathroom, Katara followed cautiously. "Training accident, some stupid novice tried something too dangerous for himself and I had to intervene."

He opened one of the taps and dipped a towel into it, using the soaking towel to soothe his burn. "I'll get the healers to bring me a salve so you better stay out of sight, don't need more gossip."

Katara bit her lip, raising her hand to touch his arm.

"Don't." He said sharply. She dropped her hand to her side.

"Zuko, I'll heal it for you." She said.

He turned to face her, still holding the towel to his wound. "What?"

"I'll heal you, just sit down." She motioned to a low stool in front of the empty bath.

A little speechless, Zuko sat down. Katara filled the sink and pulled the water into gloves over her hands. They began to glow and hum slightly. Zuko watched with an unreadable expression, moving his hand away from his arm. She placed her glowing hands over the wound, the humming increased, water glowing brighter.

As she worked the humming increased, water glowing brighter.

"It was to teach me respect."

"What?" Katara asked.

"My face. I spoke out of turn and my father punished me for it."

Katara was silent for a moment, mind turning over what she had learnt. "How old were you."

"13."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago."

Katara pulled away, leaving his arm perfect and healed. Zuko stared at the place where, only a moment ago, had been blistered and burning. He stood up, mind strangely clear, and took her hand, holding it with both of his.

Looking deep into her ocean-blue eyes his own golden irises burned with a strange intensity. "Thank you Katara."

She looked up at him, hearing the sincerity in his voice. But it was his gaze which held her. He seemed to be staring right into her very soul. "You-You're welcome." She gently pulled her hand back, but he held it firm.

In that moment Zuko became intensely aware...aware of just _Katara,_ how caring and kind she was. Not to mention breathtakingly beautiful. Acting on impulse, he leaned down and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, just brushing her soft lips with his, lingering a moment.

Katara stood stock-still. _He's kissing me...why is he kissing me_ she thought wildly. The kiss wasn't exactly unpleasant...just confusing. Suddenly she became intimately aware that he was shirtless _and well-muscled._

He drew back and studied her expression. _She hates me, she's going to slap me and walk out...she'll call me a monster, why would anyone want to kiss me._

Instead, everything went from Katara's mind. All thoughts of war, peace, escape, invasions, Aang, Sokka, Toph, her father, it all went away. She stepped forward and stretched up on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him right back.

Now it was Zuko's turn to be bewildered, but after a second he pulled Katara closer into his arms, wrapping them around her waist.

This kiss was not chaste. Their tongues danced sensually, both their hearts pounding frantically. _What am I doing, why am I kissing him? Why is he kissing me? Why do I like it_ \- Katara thought, coming to, mind reeling.

Zuko pushed her against the wall, moving his hand slowly to lift her leg around him, hungering to get closer to her.

"Zuko...Zuko wait...Stop!" Katara said breathily, pushing him away firmly.

Zuko leant back a fraction and set her down, slowly pulling back but still holding her.

She turned in his arms, gently pushed away the one that blocked her exit from his embrace. She slowly walked through to the bedroom.

He followed her, she betrayed no emotion, said nothing.

"Katara...Katara say something."

She turned to look at him.

"I...I'm confused...what just happened?"

"I kissed you." _And you kissed me back -_ Zuko folded his arms uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I thought I was just some grubby water peasant you were taking pity on."

Zuko turned, not wanting her to see his face.

"Well, obviously you're not..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't know what made me do that, but I did it...and you kissed me back so it's not just me."

"I'm confused Zuko...I don't know what to think. I can't trust you still, how do I know you aren't just trying to get in my head?"

He stared at her. It felt like a kick in the gut. "How do I know you aren't trying to get into **MY** head?!"

Those cerulean eyes which had just so captivated him, now terrified him as they narrowed. "Well then I guess it must have worked since you kissed me back!" She said, whipping around, refusing to face him, and crossing her arms.

Zuko practically ran out of the room, grabbing a shirt roughly out of the cupboard. Slamming the door behind him, he stalked down the excessively long corridor and ducked into his mother's private library. _Kissed her back...who does she think she is...in my head...hmph as if.._

He spent the day reading. Being back in that particular room started to bring back memories. Memories of his mother playing with him, reading to him and laughing with him, started to resurface.

 _Damn it Katara, I just got my life back and now you're turning it upside down._


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review, if you like anything tell me and if you don't like it tell me anyway.**

 **To my guest reviewer - thanks for the review! I uploaded this just for you ;) I'm sure there will be more, stay tuned!**

 **One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Zuko waited until dark to go back to his room. He entered cautiously, but saw only a dark shape on the bed. Sighing in relief he snuck round to the bathroom, getting ready for bed quickly before creeping back in. He got into the bed slowly, wincing at every sound. He turned over and tried to push down all the thoughts of what she had said to him, how much it hurt that his kiss could be doubted. It was not as though he dismissed her distrust, but he never thought that she would think so little of him, that he would stoop that low.

"Zuko."

He stilled completely.

"Yeah..."

"Turn over."

Zuko obliged, slightly puzzled. Katara was lying there facing him now, one hand propped under her head as a pillow, eyes holding his in their gaze.

"Was...was the kiss a trick?" She asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"No."

She bit her lip, looking away.

"I'm sorry I said that."

Zuko looked at her. It was hard to make her out in the dim light.

"Katara...do you want to get out of this room?"

Did she! That's all she'd thought about for days, well... not quite all...

"Yes."

He swung up out of bed with an almost electric energy. Katara sat up slowly, unsure of herself. He walked around the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me."

He pulled her up and they walked out the room, picking up the pace until they practically jogged up the corridor. Zuko led her through the maze of the Palace, out some double doors, and into the fresh night air. The moon was almost full, bathing everything in a silver light.

He led her further, over a small bridge and through an iron gate and into a small courtyard. A huge willow tree dominated the garden, hanging low over a pond bordered by firelilies. Blooms of every kind grew in a glorious tumble, birds cooing from their roost in the tree.

Zuko pulled Katara to the edge of the pond, regretfully letting go of her hand, lingering as long as possible. She looked at the moon's reflection on the pond, sighing at the feel of a cool breeze as it stirred her long tresses.

"Zuko...it's beautiful."

"It's my mother's garden."

Katara glanced up at his face, quickly averting her eyes.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, she disappeared when I was 11," he replied, looking steadfastly up at the moon.

Katara wasn't sure why, but she took his hand. "My kiss wasn't a trick either."

He faced her and reached up to gently stroke her face. His thumb brushed over her lips almost absently.

"Katara, may I kiss you again?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't think we should, things are complicated enough as it is..."

He grasped her chin, tilting her head up to face him. "I didn't ask if I should."

She opened her too-blue eyes. "Yes."

He kissed her, long and lingering. Without missing a beat she stood on her toes to reciprocate. Heart pounding, butterflies tingling in her stomach, Katara felt electrified.

Zuko deepened the kiss, surprised when she let him in; he pulled back after a second, her teeth just barely grazing his bottom lip, sending shivers down his spine.

Both were breathing just a little harder.

Zuko swallowed, "Come on, we should get some sleep."

But he didn't let go of her hand as they walked back to his room.

Katara woke the next morning to find herself folded into Zuko's warm arms. His chest rising evenly behind her. She was...confused, or something more than confused, conflicted.

 _He's my enemy. But he saved my life. But he's the reason I'm in this mess. But he's trying to help me. Does he actually like me? Why are we doing this?_

She tried to pull away but he merely tightened his grip, sighing sleepily.

"Zuko."

"Hmmmm...?" He mumbled.

"You're crushing me."

"Oh...sorry." He said opening his eyes fully.

Instead of pulling away, she rolled over and looked at him.

"Do you think we should talk?" The dreaded sentence came out a whisper.

Zuko threaded his fingers through hers, looking at their folded hands, admiring the contrast of mocha and ivory. "No. No talking...Let's just live for the day until we can't any longer."

Katara bit her lip, thinking of what this meant. She hadn't been able to let go of worries for years, _but should I really just let go when there's so much complicating it?_

"I don't mean forget the world or where we are...just let's not stop what's happening from going anywhere just because we're afraid of what tomorrow might bring."

Katara smiled,"When did you get so wise?"

"Spending four years with my uncle will do that to you."

She chuckled lightly and shifted closer to rest her head on his chest, snuggling close, his arms automatically folded around her as she fit perfectly into them.

"Alright, let's let go for a while."

Zuko smiled at this, the scarred side of his face becoming less prominent (or so Katara thought). His hand moved to her waist, rolling her over slightly and planting a lingering kiss on her tingling lips. He pulled back when she pushed ever so lightly against his chest. She glanced first at her hand in its place over his muscles, blushing, then up to his face.

" But...Zuko...we can't go too far."

Regretfully, he knew her meaning but nodded still, kissing the top of her head and rolling her back to rest on his chest. "I know."

Together they just lay there and watched the sun rise.

* * *

The next day or two were weirdly calm, almost happy. Zuko was quite giddy around her, sweet and romantic. He took her out at night around more of the gardens, showing her his favourite spots. He had not had not had a nightmare since that first time, not touched her in any way that wasn't as gentle as though she might break.

It ended the day she set a foot out of his room.

The servants were late with breakfast, unusually so, and Katara wasn't sure what to do. She tentatively opened the door and peeked out. She wandered down the corridor and looked around the corner, jumping almost out of her skin when she saw Azula leaning against the wall.

"Oh don't be afraid little peasant, I'm not here to hurt you. No I just wondered if you were enjoying your stay with my brother." She smiled cruelly. "I hope he's treating you well, of course you are really no more than a plaything to him now. He just sent an assassin after your brother and friends, to make perfectly sure there would be no interruptions on the day of the eclipse."

Katara gasped, head reeling. "No, no he wouldn't..."

"Aw, but I'm afraid he would." Azula got uncomfortable close, backing her into a wall, lifting two fingers, blue flames springing out of their ends. "I do hate it when Zuzu gets a new toy, maybe I should make it a little less fun for him to play with you?"

Katara had no water, but she had her wits. She kicked Azula squarely in the middle, surprising the princess for perhaps the first time in her life, and sprinted away. She rounded a corner and ran straight into a hard chest. It was Zuko.

His face fell when he saw it was her. "What are you doing out of my room?!"

"Azula...Azula she...she"

Zuko's eyed darkened in rage, and he grasped Katara's wrist just a little too hard, striding around the corner back where she had run from. "Azula isn't here Katara." He said, pulling her up closer sharply with one hand.

"She was, she threatened me!" Katara said desperately, seeing where his mind was going.

 _She tried to leave...she tried to leave me. She's mine and she tried to leave. She's mine._

Zuko's face twisted in rage,"My sister is supposed to be in Council with my father today! Don't lie to me Katara! You were trying to escape!"

"What? No Zuko!"

He was incensed. He pulled her back to his room. But she was afraid of him, she'd never seen him so angry, and so she fought him. His fingers wrapped around her wrist like a vice, her attempts to pry him off were ineffective. She refused to walk, he forced her the last few steps, practically carrying her.

He threw her bodily into his room. She cried out as she hit the desk. It was that that finally stirred Zuko, clearing his vision and rousing him from misted rage. He ran his hand over his face and walked over to her, crouching down.

"I thought...I thought you were leaving me," He said as she sat up slowly.

She coughed, clutching her side, "And I told you, I wasn't."

He tried to help her up.

"No don't touch me!" She flinched away from his hand and pushed herself up, he stood also. "You sent an assassin to kill my friends! How could you?!"

"What?! How could you know that?"

"So it's true, you did do it! I thought you were better...I thought you cared! My mistake!" Tears welled in Katara's too-blue eyes as she pushed past him.

She ran into the bathroom and sank down against the closed door, trying to stifle her sobs.

Zuko stood on the other side of the door, finally sinking down to sit on the opposite side. _She was telling the truth...Azula must have baited her. How could I have hurt her..._ he felt sick at himself.

Seconds passed, minutes, both just sitting on either side of the door.

After a while Zuko said softly,"Katara, please come out. I need to explain."

She felt drained. Exhausted of emotion. She felt nothing anymore, just wanting to disappear rather than fight with _him_

Not answering, Katara closed her eyes, allowing the last of her tears to trickle down her cheeks.

"He wasn't an assassin, I ordered him to investigate not kill...please come out."

She came out hours later, thinking Zuko would be in bed by then, asleep.

He was asleep, but propped up against the desk, facing the bathroom door. His tousled black hair falling across his eyes, a tiny crease between his eyebrows.

Katara's resolve not to feel softened and she fetched a blanket, draping it over Zuko's sleeping form.

 _Looks like our time for living for the day is over...who were we kidding._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry about the format issues, keeps happening. Thanks for catching that.**_

 _ **Soooo this chapter may not be my best, but I think it's important in fleshing out their relationship in a more rational way.**_

 ** _Note: I've messed with the traditional Season 3 timeline, the eclipse is much sooner than is given in the series._**

 **What's Left Unsaid**

Katara woke when the sky was high in the sky, feeling sore and stiff from Zuko's outburst the day before. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

She saw Zuko sitting in her armchair, leaning forward, his head bent forward over his knees.

"You're still here..." She said, sitting up fully.

He looked up abruptly, dark circles under his eyes.

"We...we need to talk."

"I know."

She moved to sit on the end of the bed.

"Zu-" she began, stopping abruptly as he held up his hand.

"Katara before you say anything else I need you to know that your loved ones are safe from me, please believe me, I will do all in my power to keep you and them safe." _Safe being a somewhat subjective term_ \- Zuko thought guiltily, yet surprised at the sincerity he felt in desiring to protect her.

 _The combustion bender won't be interested in her brother...he's only been ordered to verify the Avatar's death...she thinks he's dead, she won't be affected by it, her brother will be fine, she won't hate me, she won't hate me -_ Zuko's thoughts raced through his mind.

She inhaled, "Zuko if you have anything to do with my brother or friends being hurt...then I could never forgive you...maybe it would be best for you to find me somewhere else to stay. I'm grateful to you for getting me out of that cell but it's all gotten...out of hand," She said, gesturing around her.

"I know it has. Katara I won't return you to your cell, Water Tribe prisoners are the lowest of the low...the guards and other prisoners would rob you of all honour...I couldn't let that happen.

She bit her lip. Afraid of what she had to say next.

"Zuko why do you stay here? You are a good person, however much you try to hide it...I know this is your home but you're better away from these people, away from Azula and your father..." she drew a deep breath and waited for his reaction.

He sighed slightly, standing and pinching the bridge of his nose - a habit she had become familiar with to recognize him as wrestling with his inner demons.

"Katara, you don't understand...I am heir to the throne! I can't just leave!"

Katara stood also, walking towards him. Zuko's heart thumped in his chest.

"I know you are...but after what your father did..." She stretched up her hand to touch his scar.

He pushed her hand to the side, becoming angry and resentful all at once - not at her, but at himself for knowing she was right.

"I was out of line! You couldn't possibly understand the politics of being a royal!"

"I understand enough about family that whoever did this to you doesn't deserve your loyalty, you're a good person Zuko!"

"You don't know me!"

"I know enough!"

This silenced Zuko.

"How can you know? After everything I've done to you, I'm the reason you can't go home." He hoped she wouldn't read too deeply into the last part.

"Zuko you saved me from Azula!"

"I'm the reason you needed saving!"

Katara took his hand, "Do you regret it?

"...more than I can say."

"Then you **are** good."

They stayed like that for a moment, Zuko trying to find his words.

"I'm sorry I was so angry yesterday...it's just...all I ever wanted was my father's love and acceptance. Now that I'm back I thought...I thought he'd treat me as a son...I thought I'd be happy, but I'm not."

Katara didn't know quite what to say, instead she looked up at him.

"If...if I offered you a way out," Katara swallowed, "Would you come with me?"

Zuko's eyes darted to her face.

"I don't know," he said quietly, "Maybe."

She nodded.

He took a deep breath, "Katara...I was thinking, my father wants to send me and my sister to Ember Island, but we could go ahead of the others. Maybe there would be an opportunity for you to escape safely..."

Her heart caught in her throat.

"But I want you to go back to the North Pole, and stay in hiding for as long as you can. Don't worry for the Avatar, worry for yourself. I don't want my sister to find you, the South is too obvious a place to look." He didn't tell her the real reason for the choice of the North as a refuge, couldn't bring himself to reveal to her just how much of a monster he was.

Katara slipped her hand from his, turning away and facing the window, trying to break away from the intensity of his gaze.

"Zuko they need me...to end the war. To end all the suffering...surely, surely you can see how wrong it all is?"

"Katara, with the Avatar gone there is no way to defeat the Fire Lord and his armies. The Earth Kingdom has fallen, what is so bad about Fire Nation rule? With the war over there won't be any more suffering."

She frowned. "Zuko I have travelled the world. I've seen how the Fire Nation treats conquered people, they are little better than slaves, taxed into oblivion, benders oppressed, fathers ripped from their families..." _and Aang isn't dead -_ she thought, still afraid to tell him the truth.

"When I become Fire Lord I can change that!"

"When you become Fire Lord there may not be enough of you left that wants to!"

This left him speechless. _Is she right?_ a small nagging voice whispered from his mind.

He shook off that thought, walking towards the door. "I'll bring you some proper clothes, we leave tomorrow."

Katara watched him leave, wondering.

 **Ember Island**

A crisp blue sky stretched above the royal barge as it glided smoothly across the harbour into Ember Island.

Katara stood above decks, relishing the soft sea breeze, the sound of gulls calls in the air. She and Zuko had barely spoken in the time since their argument, aside from what few words were needed to make the short journey to the Fire Nation retreat.

She was relieved at the freedom being out of the palace had given her, she could move about the decks during the day, even having her own quarters at night (under a light guard of course). The distance from Zuko helped to clear her mind and she knew now that she had to have a plan, any plan which would get her out.

The hollowness she had felt since Zuko's outburst hadn't quite left her, now mostly replaced by sadness, sadness that he might be too far gone.

She jumped a little as a hand touched her bare shoulder, it was him.

"Come on, we're about to dock." He said, touch vanishing as quickly as it came.

The palanquin carried them from the harbour through the stifling heat of the baking sun, up the hill and away from the town.

"Where are we going?" Katara said, peering out of the curtain.

"The family house is some distance from the tourist areas, we won't be bothered by anyone," Zuko replied shortly.

The house was hardly a house, more of a mansion. Staff had cleaned it up for the occasion of a royal visit, yet there was still evidence of neglect in the slightly too wild vegetation surrounding the villa.

Zuko had kept the staff minimal, just three or four servants practiced in the art of ultimate discretion.

Katara was shown to her own room, several doors down from Zuko's. It was pleasant enough, with large bay windows overlooking the sea and an accompanying balcony which opened up onto the garden.

She unpacked the clothes Zuko had brought for her, holding up her mended blue tunic nostalgically. Her mother's necklace had been taken from her in prison in Ba Sing Se, she doubted she would ever see it again. It was like saying goodbye to a piece of her life.

A cough came from the doorway, she turned sharply, dropping the tunic back to the bed. Zuko was in casual attire, barefooted and leaning slightly against the doorframe.

"I've dismissed the servants for the night, there are things we need to talk about and I don't want to be overheard."

She nodded. "I'll be on the beach," he said, leaving.

Katara went back to her unpacking, Anxious about what he wanted talk about. She pulled out a red halter bathing top and light sarong. She changed quickly and took a slow walk down the path to the beach.

The sun was hanging low in the sky, the sound of waves crashing becoming more apparent. Zuko was swimming languidly in the water just off the private beach.

Katara strolled down to the water, kicking off her shoes to feel the sand between her toes.

The water called to her, it had been so long since she had bent freely. Glancing momentarily at Zuko, she began to stream the water, slowly bending it about herself, feeling the push and pull.

She became quite lost in herself, suddenly noticing Zuko standing at the edge of the water, watching.

"Feel like a spar?"

She smiled a little, moving into the defensive position, hands up, "More of a rematch I think."

He chuckled, mirroring her movements, waiting.

He shot a cautious streak of flame at her, steam hissing as she pulled up a strong shield, whipping it around into a water-whip and striking at Zuko's legs. He dove forward over the whip, rolling up to shoot two rapid fire-balls at her. Katara cartwheeled to the side, pulling an immense amount of water to twist into an octopus form, shooting icicles at Zuko. He broke them physically with his hands, dancing closer to Katara. She switched tactics, sending a barrage his way. He quickly formed a V-shaped fire shield, cutting through the wave.

Steam billowed over the beach, eerily lit by the orange of the almost-set sun. Katara stood at the defensive, alert, aware of every sound. Zuko leapt out of the steam, catching her about the waist and tumbling to the ground.

He pinned her there, "I win," he said, smirking.

"Really?" She said, he looked down to notice an icicle pressed to his abdomen.

He chuckled, grasping her arm and pulling her up.

She smiled at him freely, for the first time in a long while, "Thanks Zuko, I think I needed that."

"I did too, it's nice to be able to do something together that isn't complicated," He hadn't let go of her arm, moving his hand down it to grasp it lightly.

He cleared his throat, letting go.

"Katara I know we haven't spoken much in a while...but I think I have a plan. Let's go inside, it's getting late," he said, glancing at the dim sky.

They walked back inside without comment, Zuko flicking his fingers to light several candles. He led her into a study, pulling out a large map of the Fire Nation.

"So what's the plan?" Katara said, moving to look over the maps.

"I thought that I could try sending you to the northern Earth Kingdom with several families relocating to colonies there...you could pose as a well-born noble joining her family in the colonies." He traced the route on the map.

"Then maybe I could arrange for you to be sent with some ambassadors to the North Pole and you could slip in..." he trailed off, looking troubled. "It's that part that's the hard bit."

"Zuko why not give me money for a boat, I could get there well enough on my own," she looked up, folding her arms.

"What if there's a storm Katara? What if you run into a Fire Nation patrol or pirates?" Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated that she couldn't see why he was unwilling to send her off alone.

"I can take care of myself Zuko, I know how to blend in...the North trades with those villages on the coast all the time. I'll hitch a ride with them."

"Katara, you can't be sure that there will be trade now that the Fire Nation has control of the area. It's too risky."

"I'll be fine, seriously it's insulting you have so little faith in me..." she said, looking annoyed.

"Katara it's not that I don't have faith, it's just...I want you to be 100% safe."

Katara's expression softened.

"I'll never be 100% safe Zuko, not now, not in this world."

He looked away. "You would be with me."

She didn't know what to say to this.

He took a deep breath, reluctantly conceding, "But if you really want to leave...I'll get you as far as the colonies."

He moved closer to her, "But stay in the North Katara, don't leave until after the Comet at least."

"Why the Comet?"

He couldn't tell her, not when they were so close to parting. He couldn't stand her thinking him an aberration.

"Just...it seems like a good benchmark."

She nodded. "I'll try then."

Relieved he smiled slightly, "I'll set plans in motion so you leave a few days before the eclipse, my sister and father won't bother with you with the eclipse to prepare for."

 _But...but if it's before the eclipse then there's no chance of me seeing Aang..what if he needs me? But what if he hasn't recovered enough to come? Should I still go to the Earth Kingdom?_

Katara's thoughts swirled about her mind, yet she decided to go along with Zuko's plan. It was that or tell him about Aang...something she couldn't risk.

"Katara...I want you to know...just how sorry I'll be to let you go..."

Katara looked up into his eyes, "...me too." She stretched up to kiss him softly, it held no promises, but was just it for itself.

They broke away slowly, "I guess these are our last few days together..." he said regretfully, swallowing before continuing, "Katara...this house is big enough so that we don't have to spend time together...if you don't want to then I'll understand."

Katara considered, it might make things a little less complex...but she didn't want to just cut him out. He was...not what she'd expected, she'd discovered so much more about him than she ever thought she could... _Oh gods no...I can't fall for him, not now..._

She knew what she had to do, she had to be strong.

"Maybe that would be best," her eyes glistened slightly, holding back a few treacherous tears.

He looked as though he'd been slapped, "Right." He looked as though he wanted to say more, instead he left abruptly.

A stray tear rolled down Katara's cheek as she mourned what might have been


	7. Chapter 7

**The Awakening**

Aang shuddered as he sat up, pain ripping its way through his abdomen. His vision blurred and wavered.

 _What happened? Where am I?_

He looked around, dazed by the light, and then his heart stopped.

 _Red...it's all red.._

The golden flames of the Fire Nation stared down at him from the wall of his cabin. Aang stumbled to his feet, leaning on his staff for support.

He left the room, ducking around the corner.

"You hear something?" said one guard to another.

Aang blasted wind at them, using the distraction to limp away. He desperately tried to run, falling through the door onto the hard steel deck of the warship.

"Momo?" Confused, Aang looked up to see the lemur being petted by the Fire Nation Captain.

"Twinkletoes that's gotta be you!" Toph grinned, walking up to embrace Aang.

"Aang good to see you back with the living buddy!" Sokka's voice came from a soldier's helmet.

"Sokka? What's going on..."

"Oh no somebody catch him he's gonna-" Toph yelled as she felt Aang's weight become unsteady as he keeled over.

Hours later Aang woke to find fresh bandages over his scarring wound. Toph had been keeping "watch" from a distance and promptly came in to lead him out onto the deck, making sure he made it there slowly this time.

Sokka brought Aang a cloak and a bowl of noodles, sitting him down.

Aang set the noodles aside,"What's happening? Where are we? Why are you all dressed this way? Where's Katara?"

Sokka looked away. "She's gone Aang, the Fire Nation took her in Ba Sing Se."

Aang stood up, grimacing slightly, "What?! How could you let this happen? Why aren't we trying to get her?!"

"Aang calm down! You're still hurt, I'll explain everything," Sokka drew a deep breath,"In Ba Sing Se Azula shot you, you went down...when Katara brought you out of the caves we thought you were dead. But Katara...Katara healed you, right there, with the water from the Spirit Oasis. But the Dai Li got her when we were escaping."

Aang sat and held his head in his hands, "It's all my fault."

"No it's not Aang, we still have a plan," Toph touched his shoulder.

Sokka nodded, saying, "We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan, we won't have the Earth King's forces but the eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable. So we've gathered up just a rag-tag team of our friends and allies to invade on the Day of Black Sun. You can get in, defeat the Fire Lord and we can use the distraction to rescue Katara."

Sokka slapped a roll of parchment into his hand excitedly, "And the best part is, we have a secret weapon," he looked sideways in mock conspiracy,"You!"

"Me?" Aang said, bewildered.

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead, isn't that great!"

"What!? No it's not great Sokka! This is bad, really bad," Aang became agitated, standing and pacing again,"I've let the world dowm again! I can't do that! We have to do something!"

"No Aang, you're still hurt, and facing the Fire Nation head on would use too many resources. Plus what if they hurt Katara?" Toph placed her hands on her hips, daring him to argue with her.

Aang felt like a trapped eagle-crane, but he relented, "I know...if anything happens to her..."

"I know Aang...but we have to stay focused. We can't risk the whole world for one person...the eclipse is the best way of getting her back," Sokka said, his blue eyes turned downcast and unusually serious.

Aang straightened with surprising strength, eyes steeling, "Fire Lord or no Fire Lord, when the eclipse comes Katara is coming back with us."

 **A Retreat from The World**

The rambling villa on Ember Island was quiet over the next few days, its only inhabitants moved silently about the house, avoiding each other like the plague. Servants came and went, gossiping about the Crown Prince and his mysterious companion who, clearly, was not Fire Nation born.

Zuko had given Katara free-rein of the house and beach, his earlier promise proved true and they scarcely caught a glimpse of each other. She seemed to enjoy the outdoors, spending most of her time by the water. More than once she thought of simply walking in and escaping.

But "simply" wasn't so simple. Katara couldn't be certain Zuko wouldn't send the entire Ember Island garrison after her if she disappeared, surely he was keeping tabs on her position throughout the day. Leaving now would cause an alarm to be raised the likes of which even the Fire Lord would hear, then, if she was caught (which she likely would be, being hundreds of miles from the nearest territory outside of Fire Nation control) she would be locked away in the strongest dungeon the Fire Nation had.

Thoughts of escape aside, Katara mostly spent her time practicing waterbending forms on the beach, or lounging on her bed with a book. If it had not been under these circumstances, she might have enjoyed this time away from constant travel and fighting.

Zuko she sometimes caught a glimpse of, pacing across a hallway. He spent most of his time in the library, rising early with the sun. Katara was sad at the distance between them, but she knew it was necessary. Forming a relationship, any relationship, with Zuko would just hurt them both, and those around them.

The days on Ember Island were passing slowly, the eclipse staggering closer at a most frustrating pace. Azula and her entourage were due for arrival later than had been expected, some complication with rebel ships endangering their passage.

As time passed, the days grew longer and warmer, and the nights colder. Summer was well underway, and the Comet was coming with its end.

One evening, beneath the full moon, Katara felt restless. The moonlight seemed to call to her, setting her blood dancing in her veins. Everything was brighter, clearer,and she felt the water call to her irresistibly. She tossed and turned in her bed, but could finally ignore it no more.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, throwing on a thin, short-sleeved, billowy robe over her nightgown. She clutched it about herself and crept along the corridor leading towards the back of the house, and towards the beach.

The house was in utter darkness, a small breeze blowing softly through its empty halls, stirring the gossamer curtains over the open windows.

Katara moved blindly about the house, aided by the moonlight coming in through the windows. She rounded the corner only to walk right into something very hard. She gave a small exhalation at the shock of the impact and almost fell to the floor in a most undignified manner. Instead bare arms encircled her and held her fast.

"Katara...why are you wandering around in the middle of the night?" Zuko's slightly exasperated voice came from above her head.

She tilted her head upwards, "It's a full moon...I couldn't sleep."

He let go of her, fingers lingering for just half a second too long.

"Me neither." He said, eyes glinting softly in the moonlight as they flickered down to her, and then away a little too quickly.

She glanced down at herself, and then quickly clutched her robe about herself once more.

"I was just..going for a walk down to the beach," Katara said, she looked up at Zuko, noticing the dark rings under his eyes and his creased forehead, "Do you want to come with me?"

His brow furrowed a little, "No Katara, I don't think that's a good idea." With that he turned and walked off into the dark house.

Katara stood still for a moment, feeling the ghost of where his warm fingers had touched her waist. She shook herself and walked on, rounding the corridor and walking throught the intricate double doors to the back courtyard. Down the steps and onto the sandy shore she went, relishing the salty sea air and the feel of the sand beneath her toes. She sat, admiring the view of the moon over Ember Island's waters.

She shivered slightly, Fire Nation days were scorching hot, and the nights devoid of heat.

"Are you cold?"

Surprised, Katara turned to see Zuko walking towards her.

She smiled faintly, "Only for a moment."

He shrugged out of his robe and draped it over her shoulders, seemingly unaffected by the chill despite having only a pair of shorts on.

"Thanks."

He sat down next to her.

"I tried to stay away...I've been trying my best," he murmured, not meeting her eyes but rather looking out over the sea.

"I know...I have also."

"I guess something must be wrong with us," Zuko smiled at her, a hint of himself coming through that smile.

Katara chuckled slightly, moving over to rest her back against his chest. She picked up his hand and held it in hers, toying with it slightly. "I guess you must be right."

They sat like that for a while, enjoying their first real contact in days.

Small lights appeared over the water, flickering back and forth.

"Fireflies," Zuko said.

The lights seemed to multiply, dancing across the beach.

"Zuko...please think about what I said...about leaving..." Katara said, almost whispering.

She felt his chest rise and fall behind her as he sighed. "Katara...you know the position I'm in..."

She swivelled around in his arms to face him, "I know..." her eyes looked away from his.

"But...maybe my position isn't what I think it is..." two blue orbs darted up to meet his golden, "I've more to think about, I have you to think about now."

Katara smiled, relieved that he hadn't closed himself off completely.

She lent forward to kiss him softly, sinking back into his arms.

 _Agni...Katara I've missed you_ \- Zuko thought, feeling happiness for the first time in weeks. He could blissfully spend many more nights as this one, with the soft weight of Katara pressed against him, just the two of them alone in the world.

Waves crashed softly onto the sand, lulling the two on the shore into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The cry of gulls and the rising sun woke Zuko. But it was neither of those things which caused his heart to race and his arms to tighten around Katara.

"Well Zuko, you have been busy," Azula smirked down at him.


End file.
